Hujan
by Patto-san
Summary: Naruto merasa tidak memahami Sasuke. Namun setelah Sasuke menolongnya saat mengalami kecelakaan kecil, Naruto akhirnya mengetahui perasaan Sasuke yang sesungguhnya


**Title : HUJAN (The Rain)  
><strong>

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Naruto, Sasuke  
><strong>

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Author : nico ina  
><strong>

**HUJAN**

Pagi. Mendung. Hujan. Becek.

Naruto terburu-buru menghabiskan sarapannya : ramen instan. Sudah terlambat, tapi ia tidak berminat membolos, sekalipun Iruka-sensei yang terkenal disiplin akan menghukumnya. Ada yang lebih penting daripada sekadar mengkhawatirkan si codet itu.

Naruto berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Hujan sempat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Namun, sekali lagi, ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan. Hujan hanya sedikit hambatan, tapi bukan halangan.

Akhirnya Naruto berlari menuju jalanan. Becek. Ujung celananya jadi kotor. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada mengkhawatirkan cucian yang menumpuk.

Naruto berbelok, melewati sebuah taman yang lengang. Tampaknya kosong. Tapi... tidak juga. Naruto melihat sosok seseorang di sana. Walau hujan agak menghalangi pandangannya, ia yakin bahwa ia mengenal sosok itu. Sasuke.

Naruto mengubah arah menuju taman. Menemui Sasuke yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Hei, berteduh di bawah pohon pada saat hujan begini bisa berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau ada kilat menyambar pohon ini? Tidak akan ada lagi Sasuke Keren, tapi Sasuke Gosong," tegur Naruto. Sok akrab.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan dingin. Lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja.

Naruto membuang nafas. Geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menengok, "idiot, mau sampai kapan di situ? Kamu mau membolos, ya?"

Naruto melotot, "kamu sendiri bagaimana? Jam segini malah ada di taman!"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sasuke. Ia berjalan lagi seolah Naruto tidak ada di belakangnya.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Namun akhirnya ia mengikuti Sasuke juga.

Sasuke berjalan santai sekali. Tidak peduli pada hujan dan tidak peduli pada kelas Iruka-sensei yang seharusnya sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

"Hei, kita bisa ketinggalan pelajaran kalau berjalan seperti siput begini," kata Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kamu peduli pada pelajaran? Bukannya di kelas kamu dan Kiba tidur melulu?" balas Sasuke sinis.

"Oh," Naruto tersenyum mengejek, "jadi kamu memerhatikan juga, ya? Kukira selama ini kamu hanya peduli pada nilai-nilaimu di kelas."

"Siapa yang tidak akan memerhatikan kalau setiap kali kalian tidur, Iruka-sensei melemparkan kapur dan penghapus."

Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau kamu mau duluan, lari saja. Aku mau jalan saja," kata Sasuke sekonyong-konyong.

Tapi Naruto tak juga berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia tetap berjalan di sebelah Naruto, meskipun menjaga jarak. Sesekali ia menengok wajah Sasuke, seolah hendak membaca pikiran anak jenius ini.

"Kamu benar-benar mau membolos, ya?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Tidak."

"Terus, kenapa kamu jalannya seperti siput?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Kelihatannya kamu tidak suka kalau aku ada di dekatmu," ujar Naruto kecewa.

Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke tercengang, seolah tak percaya Naruto meninggalkannya.

Naruto menghilang di sebuah persimpangan. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan Naruto.

Setelah berbelok di persimpangan yang sama dengan yang dilalui oleh Naruto sebelumnya, akhirnya Sasuke melihat Naruto lagi. Si pirang bertampang bodoh itu sedang berdiri membelakangi sebuah tembok. Tampak kebingungan dan agak cemas. Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pergi duluan?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan panik. Khawatir Sasuke mengetahui rahasianya. Tapi, tentu saja Sasuke malah semakin penasaran.

"Ada apa?" desak Sasuke.

"Janji ya, kamu tidak akan tertawa. Tadi aku terpeleset dan..."

"Hn?"

Naruto membalikkan badan hingga membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke kini mengerti mengapa Naruto begitu cemas. Pakaian Naruto robek di bagian belakang hingga ke paha!

Naruto menunggu reaksi Sasuke. Namun alih-alih tertawa, Sasuke malah meraih tangannya.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

"Ke mana?"

"Ikut saja!"

Sasuke berlari tanpa melepaskan tangan Naruto. Naruto terpaksa mengikuti Sasuke dengan bertanya-tanya.***

Ternyata Sasuke mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya dan menyuruh Naruto menunggu di kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul sambil membawa teh hangat. Ia membiarkan Naruto meneguk teh, lalu berkata dengan wajah dingin, "lepaskan pakaianmu."

Naruto tersedak karena terkejut.

"Eeeh... tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu?"

"Cerewet! Aku bilang, lepaskan pakaianmu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu akan kupaksa!"

"Jangan! Kamu gila, ya?"

"Siapa yang gila? Kalau tidak dilepaskan, bagaimana aku bisa mencuci dan menjahit pakaianmu?"

Naruto tercengang.

"Cepatlah. Aku juga mau mencuci pakaianku," kata Sasuke gusar.

"Tapi... apa yang harus kupakai?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menghilang sebentar, lalu kembali dengan membawa kimono yang berukuran besar.

"Itu punya Kak Itachi. Pakai saja dulu. Kalau mau mandi, kamar mandi ada di sayap utara rumahku."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjamkan milikmu? Ini 'kan kebesaran untukku."

"Aku tidak mau kutu-kutu di badanmu menulariku."

Naruto merengut. Namun ia melepaskan juga pakaiannya. Agak risih karena terus dipandangi oleh Sasuke, tapi Naruto merasa tak punya pilihan. ***

Hujan akhirnya berhenti turun. Sudah tiga jam berlalu. Seharusnya kelas Iruka-sensei telah berakhir.

Pakaian Naruto dijemur di halaman belakang. Berdekatan dengan pakaian Sasuke. Para pemiliknya pun duduk berdekatan di bagian belakang rumah Sasuke. Duduk tegak layaknya patung.

"Pakaianmu akan kujahit setelah benar-benar kering."

"Terima kasih. Tapi kurasa aku bisa minta tolong pada Sakura-chan saja."

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah dingin yang membuat Naruto gentar.

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya untukmu."

"Tapi Sasu...chan, aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu..."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Kau panggil aku apa? Sasu-chan?"

Naruto tambah gentar. Sadar telah kelepasan bicara.

"M-maksudku, Sasuke-kun... Maaf, aku salah..."

Sasuke membuang muka, "tidak usah minta maaf. Pokoknya aku tidak akan setengah-setengah membantumu. Kau di sini saja sampai semuanya beres."

"Tapi... kita masih harus ke akademi, 'kan?"

"Kamu mau ke akademi dengan pakaian seperti itu? Kenapa? Kamu tidak senang bersamaku di sini?"

Naruto menggeleng-geleng cepat. Khawatir Sasuke tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya..."

Ucapan Naruto terputus oleh telunjuk Sasuke yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Tolong, diamlah. Aku tidak mau penantianku sia-sia."

Naruto tersentak. Tak mengerti.

Sasuke menurunkan telunjuknya, lalu meraih kedua tangan Naruto. Ia mencium lembut tangan Naruto hingga wajah Naruto bersemu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menunggumu di taman itu sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Aku ingin berangkat ke akademi bersamamu. Tapi kamu seperti biasa, selalu saja telat. Kamu baru muncul setelah hujan turun..." ujar Sasuke lirih.

Naruto terperangah. Mulutnya sampai menganga. Tapi Sasuke belum selesai bicara.

"Aku senang karena kamu ternyata mau berangkat ke akademi bersamaku. Walaupun sedang hujan, aku senang bisa berduaan denganmu. Tapi waktu kamu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan aku karena takut telat, aku sangat kecewa. Kupikir, kamu memang tidak mau bersamaku."

Naruto merasa perlu meralat, "bu-bukan begitu. Aku justru mengira kamu yang tidak mau jika aku berada di dekatmu. Kamu yang menyilakan aku agar meninggalkan kamu. Ingat, tidak?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan dalam.

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia menjadi gelisah.

"Sasuke, kalau begitu, aku..."

Sekonyong-konyong Sasuke berkata, "aku senang, pagi ini hujan turun, membuat jalanan menjadi becek hingga kamu terpeleset dan pakaianmu robek. Aku jadi punya alasan mengajakmu ke rumahku."

Naruto tercengang, "Sasuke, aku..."

Sasuke tak membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia membungkam Naruto dengan satu ciuman lembut di bibir.

Naruto terhenyak. Tapi Sasuke lagi-lagi tak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk bertindak. Sasuke segera merengkuh tubuh Naruto, lalu mencium bibir Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku suka sebal pada Iruka-sensei karena melemparimu dengan kapur. Aku jadi ingin menambah codet di wajahnya setiap kali dia memarahimu," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Naruto menikmati pelukan Sasuke dan bertanya, "jadi, kita benar-benar akan membolos hari ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto. Pertanyaan itu tak perlu dijawab.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan ke arah pakaian mereka yang sedang dijemur. Masih sangat basah. Berarti, waktu untuk mereka berdua masih sangat panjang. Iruka-sensei dan guru-guru lain di akademi untuk sementara harus kehilangan dua murid mereka dulu hingga ujung hari ini...


End file.
